DC/DC converter circuits are widely used in battery-powered portable devices. Examples of such devices include: a smart phone, a smart watch, a camera, a media player and a number of other portable digital devices. For a boost-type converter, the circuit operates to receive a DC input voltage (from the battery) and generate a DC output voltage, where the magnitude of the DC output voltage exceeds the magnitude of the DC input voltage. In order to extend battery life, those skilled in the art recognize a need control leakage current between input and output, especially during shutdown.